


Forgiveness

by isnonstop



Series: Misc BDSM!AU Stories [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (but not really... tiniest hint of past angst), Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Dom Eliza Hamilton, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Alexander Hamilton, Sub John Laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isnonstop/pseuds/isnonstop
Summary: “It is better to beg forgiveness than ask permission.”― Grace Murray HopperEliza comes home to find her submissives John and Alex doing something she expressly ordered them not to, thus gaining themselves a punishment. But first baby Philip is too cute for words.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> I am really shit at titles! Please send help.
> 
> I am weak. And I have lots of different ideas for various different BDSM!AUs all with different pairings. So instead of the ideas keeping me up at night or haunting my dreams (A Legit Thing they do my friends, I dream about this shit all the time it's weird ~~also very cool~~ ...) I am going to write them.

“Alex! What're you doing?” John frowned, watching Alexander throwing a giggling Philip up into the air. 

“Playing with our son!” Alex laughed, catching Philip and tickling his stomach. The eleven-month-old baby squealed with laughter, kicking his legs and squirming around happily in Alex’s arms. 

“Eliza told you to stop throwing him up like that,” John said, nervously playing with the little tag on his collar. 

“Eliza’s not here,” Alex said, tossing Philip up again. “What she doesn't know won't hurt her.”

“If you drop him she'll find out,” John said, stepping closer. He couldn't help but smile at the sound of his son’s laughter. Philip was such a happy baby and that happiness was contagious. 

“Good thing I'm not going to drop him,” Alex said, pressing kisses to Philip’s cheeks before launching him up into the air again. Philip squealed, legs kicking wildly as he fell back down and landed safely in his father’s arms. 

“You're going to get into trouble,” John said as he stood by Alex’s side, watching him toss Philip up a couple more times. 

“No, I'm not,” Alex said, handing the giggling baby to John. “Here. You try.”

“What? Alex no!” John said, taking Philip into his arms. 

“Yes!” Alex said, kissing John’s cheek. “Come on, John. He loves it. And Eliza’s not going to find out.” 

John hesitated for a moment, looking down at Philip. The baby was staring up at him with wide happy eyes and a mostly toothless grin. John sighed, unable to deny his son anything, and tossed Philip into the air. Philip squealed happily, making both John and Alex laugh. The two fathers continued like that for a while, alternating turns to toss Philip into the air. The apartment was filled with laughter, so much so that none of them heard the door open or Eliza’s footsteps as she came down the hall to the living room. 

“Hello, boys,” Eliza said, causing both Alexander and John to freeze. Philip squealed at the sound of his mother’s voice. He flung himself backwards, trying to escape John’s arms, almost making himself fall to the floor. 

“Hi, Eliza,” Alex said, not even having the good sense to look ashamed at what he and John had been caught doing. John meanwhile looked absolutely mortified as he rested Philip down on the floor so the baby could crawl full speed over to Eliza. “Did you have a good day?”

“Hello, Philip darling,” Eliza said, picking up her son and pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Yes, Alexander, I had a lovely day. Until I come home to find my boys doing something I expressly ordered them not to.”

“Eliza, I can explain,” John started to say, hands fidgeting nervously with his collar. 

“Hush, John,” Eliza said, rubbing Philip’s back as she carried him over to his chest of toys in the corner. She rested him down to play, before turning back to face John. “Is Philip’s dinner ready?”

“No, ma’am,” John said, looking down at his feet. 

“John,” Eliza’s voice took on a hard edge, a tone that never failed to create a knot of anxiety in John’s stomach. “What's number six of your rules?”

“I am to have Philip’s meals ready on time every day,” John said softly, swallowing. “Breakfast is at eight am, lunch at noon, and dinner at five pm.” 

“And what time is it?” Eliza asked, stepping over and taking John’s chin in her hand, gently but firmly forcing him to look up at her. 

“Four-fifty, ma’am,” John whispered. 

“And will you be able to finish making Pip’s dinner by five?” She asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“No, ma’am,” John whispered, forcing himself to maintain eye contact with Eliza even though he really didn't want to. 

“Go make Philip’s dinner, John,” Eliza said, giving his jaw a squeeze before releasing him. “And we will deal with your punishment once Philip is in bed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” John whispered, quickly rushing away to the kitchen. Eliza turned to Alexander once he was gone, hands moving to rest on her hips. 

“Anything you'd like to say?” Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched her submissive. 

“Not really,” Alex shrugged, stacking the blocks into a tower for Philip to knock down. The baby did so with glee, babbling away happily. 

“Oh really?” Eliza said. 

“Yup, I've got nothing to say,” Alex said, turning to their son and making silly faces at him. 

“You never have nothing to say,” Eliza said, exhaling slowly. “Alexander, did you finish your chores today?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, not looking up from Philip. 

“So if I go check I will find Philip’s toys tidied and organised, his laundry washed, dried and put away, and his carpet vacuumed?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, but something in his voice told Eliza he was lying. 

“ _Alexander_ ,” Eliza very rarely used that special tone that only dominants were able to use but she was tired and didn't have the patience to deal with her stubborn submissive lying to her. “Stop lying to me.”

Alex looked up sharply, dropping the stacking cup he had been handing to Philip. His cheeks flushed and he bowed his head, hair falling around his face. 

“I'm sorry, ma’am,” Alex whispered, giving Philip a gentle smile when the baby, sensing the change in his father’s mood, patted Alex’s cheek gently. 

“How much of your chores did you get done, Alexander?” Eliza asked, a touch gentler than before but still firm. 

“I tidied and organised, Pip’s room,” Alex said softly, picking up said baby when Philip tried to climb into his lap. “And his laundry is washed and dried but not put away.”

“Go finish your chores,” Eliza said, crouching down and taking Philip from him. “I expect you to be finished by the time Philip is finished eating dinner.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, standing and hesitating. 

“Yes, Alex?” Eliza said when he didn't immediately leave. 

“May I have a kiss, ma’am?” Alex asked nervously, looking down at his feet. 

“Oh, Alexander,” Eliza’s voice was the softest it had been all evening. “Of course you can, my love. I promised I'd never withhold affection as a form of punishment, Lex. Come here.”

Alex stepped in closer to her instantly, leaning in and kissing her gently. Eliza rested a hand gently on his cheek, kissing him lovingly for a moment. Philip babbled away, happily squashed between his parents. 

“Now,” Eliza whispered when she broke the kiss. “Go finish your chores.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex whispered, heading out of the living room and down the hall to Philip’s nursery. Philip began to fuss when both John and Alex were gone but was quickly settled by Eliza peppering kisses all over his face while she carried him into the kitchen. 

“John?”

“Yes, ma’am?” John said, looking up from the pasta he was blending down for Philip. 

“Is Philip’s dinner ready?” She asked, pressing one last kiss to Philip’s head before putting him in his high chair. 

“Yes, ma’am,” John said, scooping the food into a bowl. 

“Good, thank you, love,” Eliza said, taking the bowl and pressing a kiss to John’s cheek. “Did you finish your other chores today?”

“Yes, ma’am,” John said softly. 

“And your work? Did you finish that?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” John whispered, biting his lip. “I'm sorry for disobeying you.”

“I know you are, love,” she said, sitting down next to Philip and resting the bowl on the table. “We will discuss it more when Philip is in bed.”

“Okay,” he said softly, going over to clean up the dishes he’d dirtied while making Philip’s supper. “Should I start making our dinner now? Or wait until after our punishment, ma’am?”

“What were you planning on making?” She asked, checking the temperature of Philip’s food before feeding him a spoonful. 

“Lasagna,” John said, loading up the dishwasher. 

“Go ahead and start it now,” Eliza said, glancing over at him as she fed Philip another spoonful. 

“Yes, ma’am,” John said, going over to pull ingredients from the fridge and cabinets. 

“Good boy,” Eliza said, shooting John a smile. The praise helped ease the knot in the submissive’s stomach even though he knew that he was still in trouble. John set to work on making the lasagna and he was nearly ready to put it in the oven when Alexander joined them in the kitchen. Philip had finished his dinner and was happily banging on his high chair tray. 

“I'm finished, ma’am,” Alexander said, going over to Eliza’s side where she was sat at the dining table checking her emails. He knelt down beside her, leaning in and resting his head on her knee. Eliza reached down and ran a hand through his hair, humming thoughtfully at something she’d read. When Eliza finished answering the last email she locked her phone, resting it on the table and looking down at Alexander. 

“Would you like to help me give Philip his bath tonight, love?” Eliza asked, gently scratching Alex’s scalp. 

“Yes please, ma’am,” Alex said softly, looking up at her with eyes filled with love. Usually, Eliza did Philip’s bath alone since she didn't get as much time with him every day that John and Alex did. 

“Come on then, pet,” Eliza said, ruffling Alex’s hair before standing. She picked Philip up out of his high chair as Alexander stood, carrying the baby out of the kitchen with her submissive quick to follow, leaving John to tidy the kitchen. “Alex, go run the bath while I get Philip undressed.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, going into the bathroom while Eliza went into Philip’s room. 

“Alright, little one,” Eliza said, resting Philip down on the changing table. “Did you have a good day with daddy and papa?”

Philip looked up at her, smiling as he reached out to try and grab the ends of her hair. Eliza laughed, giving him a toy to play with while she undressed him. She could hear the sounds of the water running and bath toys being dropped into the water while she tossed Philip’s dirty clothes into the basket by the changing table and picked him up. 

“Alright, my angel, let’s go have a nice bath with daddy,” she kissed his cheek, carrying the naked and squirming baby into the bathroom where Alexander was waiting, knelt by the tub. He looked up when she came in before ducking his head again, checking the water one last time to make sure it was the perfect temperature for the baby. Eliza smiled at him gently before kneeling beside him and resting Philip in the bath. 

Philip giggled, slapping the water and making it splash around him. Eliza and Alex both smiled, watching their son play with the soft bath toys Alexander had dumped into the water. Philip happily grabbed the toy crab floating in front of him, shoving it into his mouth and chewing on the soft claw. Eliza chuckled, gently removing the toy from the baby’s mouth and filling it with water before squeezing it to splash the water against Philip’s cheek. Philip thought this was the funniest thing in the entire world and started laughing hysterically, happily wriggling around and reaching for Eliza’s hand to make her do it again. 

After a couple minutes of playing, Eliza handed the toy to Alexander so he could continue occupying Philip’s attention while she washed him down. Alex happily sprayed the water on the baby’s cheeks, smiling fondly at the way Philip’s laughter seemed to light up the room. Eliza watched her boys for a moment, soapy washcloth in hand, and her heart swelled with love for her husband and son. It was clear to anyone with eyes that Philip was biologically John’s after all his skin was dusted with the same freckles as the man’s and the pair shared the same set of unruly dark curls, but no one could deny the love and devotion Alexander had for the boy. It didn’t matter to any of them who Philip shared DNA with, he was their son, all of them. 

“Alexander,” Eliza said softly. “Can you hold him while I was him, please? He’s not fond of getting cleaned up.”

“Of course,” Alex said, grabbing Philip and holding him still while Eliza quickly and gently scrubbed off the day’s dirt. John and Philip had done some painting that morning and there was still a bit of dried paint on the baby’s arms and stomach, which Eliza easily washed away even though Philip was whining and squirming in Alexander’s arms. He didn’t want to get cleaned up, he just wanted to continue playing with his mommy and daddy.

“Almost done, my sweet,” Eliza said, rinsing off the cloth and taking the cup on the edge of the tub. She filled it with water before pouring it over Philip, washing away the soap. “You’re such a good boy, Pip. Even if you make such big messes of yourself and everything.”

Alexander chuckled, letting go and Philip once Eliza was done rinsing him off. Philip instantly stopped whining and grabbed the floating dolphin, holding it out for Alexander to take with an unintelligible sound that Alex could only assume meant, _‘resume our game, father, now!’_. He took the toy, and filled it with water, once again spraying Philip and smiling at the sound of the baby’s laughter. 

“I’m going to get his towel,” Eliza said, standing and resting a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I’ll be right back.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, looking up at her with a smile before turning back to Philip, continuing to spray him gently all over, making sure to avoid his eyes. Eliza smiled at them before leaving, heading next door to Philip’s room and grabbing his towel from the hook behind the door. She also took the time to set out his pyjamas and a clean diaper before closing the curtains and turning on the lamp instead of the ceiling light to create a cosy bedtime atmosphere. Philip’s room was small, big enough just for his cot, dresser that doubled as a changing table, a rocking chair, and a small chest of toys in the corner. He would soon outgrow the room, especially if Alexander gets his way and they have a second child within the next year. Eliza wanted to have a big family as well, but she wanted to put a little bit of time between the kids. She wasn't as keen as the boys were about having two children under the age of three. 

When she returned to the bathroom Alex was covered in water, hair dripping and shirt soaked through. Eliza sighed, rolling her eyes fondly as Alex looked up at her.

“Philip decided that I should enjoy the fun of being splashed in the face as well,” Alex explained, grinning up at her. Eliza smiled back, shaking her head in amusement as she handed Alex the baby’s towel. 

“Get him out and then you can go dry off and get changed,” she said, crouching down to gather up the toys that were floating around in the water. “And then clean up all this water on the floor.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, resting the towel in his lap before grabbing Philip out of the tub. Philip did not like being removed from the warm water and screeched in annoyance, kicking his legs until Alex wrapped him up in the warm towel. Once he was snuggled up in his towel, Philip settled down, much more interested in playing with Alex’s wet hair than crying. “Come on, Pip. Let’s get you all nice and dry.” 

Alex stood, holding the baby close as he rubbed Philip’s back. Eliza finished tidying up the toys and pulled the plug to let the water drain out. She grabbed the mat out of the bottom of the tub, sticking it to the wall before turning to Alexander and Philip with a smile. 

“Alright, my little one,” she said, stepping over and taking Philip from Alex. “Let’s go get you in your pyjamas while daddy cleans up the mess you two made.”

She pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek before leaving the bathroom, carrying Philip into his room while the baby babbled away to her, happily telling her all about his day playing with daddy and painting with papa and the yummy lunch papa had made for him. Eliza hummed along, responding at various times with enthusiastic little comments to encourage Philip to keep talking, helping him to learn the structure of conversation. 

“Let’s get you into your pjs, my love,” Eliza said, unwrapping the towel from around Philip and resting it over the edge of his cot. He whined a bit at being completely naked and expose as Eliza rested in down on the changing table. “It’s okay, darling. I’ll be quick and before you know it you’ll be all snuggly warm in your lion sleepsuit.”

She made good of her promise, quickly getting Philip dressed in his diaper and pyjamas, not wanting him to be naked any longer than necessary even though the heating in the apartment kept Philip’s room warm. 

“There,” Eliza said, picking Philip up and kissing his cheek. “All dressed and warm. Let’s go see if papa and daddy are finished cleaning up their messes.”

Alex was in the kitchen when Eliza returned with Philip, dressed in a dry sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants. John was leaning against the counter, sipping on a glass of water while he listened to Alex complain about his editor not understanding the underlying message Alex was trying to show in his new book. 

“Hello, boys,” Eliza said as she entered, chuckling as Philip squealed and reached for John. He hadn’t seen his papa in ages and wanted to cuddle with him. John smiled, resting down his glass and taking Philip into his arms.

“Hello, mijo,” John said, kissing Philip’s cheeks. “Did you have a fun bath with mommy and daddy?” Philip babbled something happily, tangling his fingers in John’s hair. “Oh that good, huh? I heard you had a great time splashing daddy and getting him all wet.”

“He definitely did,” Alex said, chuckling. “He took great pleasure in covering both me and the bathroom floor in water.”

Philip babbled is agreement, tugging on John’s hair and shoving it into his mouth, chewing on it happily while his parents watched on and laughed. 

“It’s almost time for you to go to bed, my precious angel,” Eliza said, coming over and pressing a kiss to Philip’s curls, resting a hand on Alex’s back and John’s side. “Alex, can you make Pip’s bottle please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said, stepping away and going over to boil the water to make up Philip’s bottle. 

“The lasagna will be ready in an hour, ma’am,” John told Eliza softly, gently untangling Philip’s fingers from his hair. 

“Great, John, thank you,” Eliza said, leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “That’s perfect timing.”

“Will we have our punishment before or after dinner, ma’am?” John asked softly. 

“After, darling,” Eliza said, gently tucking his hair behind his ear. 

“Okay, ma’am,” John said, hugging Philip close and looking down at his feet. 

“You broke a rule, John,” Eliza reminded him softly. “And disobeyed a direct order.”

“I know,” he whispered. 

“And once you've been punished you will feel better and all will be forgiven,” Eliza said, kissing his cheek. “And then we can cuddle and watch a movie.”

“Yes, ma’am,” John said, looking up and giving Eliza a small smile as the kettle finished boiling. 

“Good boy,” Eliza smiled fondly. “Why don't we go sit in the living room and read some stories. Alex will bring in his bottle when it's ready.” 

“Okay,” John said, following her to the living room. He sat down on the couch with Philip while Eliza grabbed a handful of Philip’s books from the little bookcase in the corner. Philip reached out for the books when she sat down beside them, grabbing one of the small cloth ones and shoving it into his mouth. Eliza and John both laughed, letting him chew on it while Eliza opened a book and started reading. John loved listening to Eliza read; her voice was soft and melodic and never failed to calm and relax him. 

It had the same effect on Philip and soon the baby was sat still in John’s lap, leaning back against John’s chest, eyes drooping as the sound of his mother reading startled to lull him to sleep. When Alex came in with Philip’s warm milk, the baby was already almost half asleep. Alex sat down on John’s other side, handing the man the bottle after John had shifted Philip to recline against his arm. Eliza continued reading while John gave Philip his bottle, finishing off the book before closing it and the little family sat in silence while Philip finished his milk. 

Once the bottle was finished, John handed it to Alex who rested it on the coffee table. Philip was almost completely asleep at this point as John stood and carried Philip down the hall to his nursery, Eliza and Alex following behind. If all three of them were home then they always tucked Philip in together. Eliza switched off the lamp and turned on the constellation nightlight Lafayette had given them while John carefully put Philip into his little carnival themed sleeping bag. Alex switched on the music player, making soft lullabies fill the room. Philip was passed gently between the parents, each giving a goodnight kiss and cuddle before Eliza rested him down in his cot. After his stuffed lion was tucked into his side they all left the room, leaving the door open a crack so they could hear if he cried. 

John went back to the kitchen to check on the lasagna, while Eliza went to change out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. Alex followed John, pulling out his phone to answer a few emails from his editor and respond to a few mentions on Twitter. 

“Eliza said our punishment will be after dinner,” John said as he turned on the burner to steam the vegetables while the lasagna finished the last couple minutes of cooking. 

“Good,” Alex said, not bothering to look up from his phone. “I’d rather not sit through dinner with a sore ass.”

“That's something you should have thought about before breaking the rules,” John said, grabbing the plates and cutlery and taking them over to the dining table. 

“You broke the rules too,” Alex said, fingers moving fast over the keyboard on his phone. 

“Only because you goaded me,” John said, laying out the items on the table. 

“You didn't have to do it,” Alex glanced up at him. “You made a choice to break the rules just like I did.”

“I wouldn't have broken the rules if it wasn't for you,” John insisted, turning to face Alex once the table was set. Alex looked up, ready to defend himself but was cut off by Eliza. 

“Don't blame Alexander for your decisions, John,” she said, walking over and grabbing a glass from the cabinet. “You made your choice and you have to deal with the consequences.” 

“But-”

“John,” she cut him off, pouring herself some water from the jug in the fridge. John sighed and nodded, ducking his head as the timer went off on the stove. He went over quickly, pulling the lasagna from the oven and resting the pan on the stovetop. 

“Alexander,” Eliza said, stepping over to him. “Phone away. Help John get the food onto the table.”

“I need to finish this email to my editor,” Alex said, looking up at her with pleading eyes. “Two minutes, max.”

“I’m counting,” she said, resting her glass down by her plate before going to help John, grabbing the bowl of vegetables. “Is this ready to go to the table?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” John said, putting back on the oven mitts to grab the lasagna and carry it over to the table while Eliza brought over the vegetables. 

“Grab yourself and Alex a drink and then sit down, John,” Eliza said, taking her seat in the middle between John and Alex’s. 

“Yes, ma’am,” John said, going and grabbing two glasses of water. He rested them on the table in front of his spot and Alex’s before taking his seat.

“Alexander,” Eliza said, tone warning. 

“I’m signing off now,” Alex said, typing a few more words before sending the email and locking his phone. He rested it face down on the table and looked over to Eliza with a hopeful smile, obviously fishing for praise.

Which she gladly gave, her boys had had too many bad experiences with dominants and she never wanted them to feel like she didn’t love them with all her heart. 

“Good boy, Alex,” she said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. “Now, let’s eat this lovely meal John has prepared for us.”

“And then we get punished,” Alex said, sulking. 

“Yes,” Eliza said, unphased by Alex’s pout as she served first her boys and then herself. “Eat up, darling.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex said with a sigh, digging into the serving of lasagna on his plate. “This is really good, John.”

“Thank you,” John said softly, blushing lightly as he ate in small bites. 

“You did an excellent job as always, darling,” Eliza said, reaching over and squeezing John’s arm. 

“Thank you, ma’am,” John smiled shyly, looking down at his plate. 

“What is our punishment going to be?” Alex asked, unable to deal with the suspense any longer.

“The same thing it always is,” Eliza said, sipping her water. “We set out what the punishment would be for different offences when we first got together, Lex.”

Alex hummed, looking down at his food. He scooped up a small amount, chewing on it slowly. Eliza watched him for a moment, before resuming eating herself. She knew that if Alexander wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind he would, and pushing him to talk would do no good. The trio ate in silence, the two submissives’ thoughts occupied with their upcoming punishment. Once they’d finished eating Eliza left her boys to tidy the kitchen with orders to come to the living room once they were done while she went to grab the required tools from their room. Alex and John were waiting for her when she returned, purposely spending longer than necessary in their room.

“Boys, strip,” Eliza said, walking over and resting the items on the coffee table. 

“Yes, ma’am,” John and Alexander said, instantly moving to undress. Eliza left the living room while the boys undressed, going into the kitchen to grab a couple bottles of water. Her boys always cried a lot when being punished and she didn't want them to get dehydrated. While she was there she also grabbed a couple snacks before heading back into the living room. Alex and John were both undressed at this point, clothes neatly folded and piled on the armchair in the corner. 

“Good boys,” Eliza smiled, resting the water and snacks on the coffee table. “Come here, boys, and kneel.”

They moved to her side quickly, neither particularly wanting to delay the punishment any longer. Neither John nor Alex had had pleasant past experiences with dominants and punishments were always a touchy issue for them. Eliza never wanted her boys to be afraid of her, that wasn't the point of any of this. Her job was to protect and guide them, allowing them to have that sweet release of submission that their biology craved. So when they first got together she'd very clearly laid out what would and wouldn't be used for punishments and in what cases each punishment task would be used. This clarity had done wonders to help soothe her boys’ anxieties and while punishments were never an anticipated thing they weren't feared any longer. 

“Tell me why you’re being punished,” Eliza said, resting a hand on each of their cheeks. Her voice was calm and touch light. She would never punish them if she was angry, no good dominant would, and while she wanted her boys to know that their actions that day - breaking rules and disobeying orders - was not okay, they were still loved. “John first.”

“I broke a rule, ma’am,” John said softly, leaning into her hand. “I failed to have Philip’s dinner ready on time.”

“Philip is the most important thing in our lives, John,” Eliza reminded him softly, thumb rubbing circles on his cheek. “And he's just a baby, he relies on us to provide him with everything he needs. He doesn't deserve to have to wait for his food when he is hungry because his father forgot to make dinner, does he?”

“No, Mistress,” John whispered, shifting his gaze away from her, cheeks flushing with shame. “I'm sorry.”

“I know you are, my sweet,” she said, tapping his cheek to get his eyes back to hers. “And all will be forgiven soon enough. Why else are you being punished?”

“I disobeyed you,” he said softly. “You told Alex and me not to throw Philip up like that anymore and I did.”

“Yes you did,” Eliza said with a small nod. “I didn't just tell you not to throw him up because I wanted to ruin your fun, John, I did it for our son’s safety. He is getting bigger and heavier everyday and I don't want either him or you getting hurt. There are plenty of ways to play and have fun with him without putting him in potential danger, Okay?”

“Yes, Mistress,” John whispered. 

“Good,” Eliza nodded. “You will receive five swats for each infraction so a total of ten, and then corner time while I deal with Alexander, understand, love?”

“Yes, Mistress,” John nodded. 

“Alexander,” Eliza shifted her gaze to her other submissive, “why are you being punished?”

“I broke a rule and didn't have my chores done and I disobeyed a direct order, Mistress,” Alex said softly, maintaining eye contact the entire time. 

“And?” Eliza prompted, thumb brushing over his lips. 

“And I lied to you, Mistress,” he added. 

“You did,” Eliza nodded. “You will also receive five swats for each infraction, making a total of fifteen, and your corner time will be first while I punish John.” 

“Yes, Mistress,” Alex said softly. 

“Good, now go kneel in the corner, Alexander. Nose to the wall. I will call you when it's time,” she leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head before releasing him. Alex stood and went over to the corner, kneeling down facing the wall. “Alright, John, up and bend over the arm of the couch.”

“Yes, Mistress,” John said, standing and bending over, putting his ass in the perfect position for her to spank him. 

“I want you to count them out, John,” Eliza said, picking up the paddle from the coffee table. 

“Yes, Mistress,” John said softly, grabbing the couch cushions tight. 

“What's your safe word, John?” Eliza asked, stepping behind him. 

“Charleston, Mistress.”

“Use it if you need it, John,” Eliza said, resting a hand on his lower back. 

“Yes, Mistress,” John said and Eliza nodded before delivering the first blow. John let out a small gasp before softly saying, “One, Mistress.”

As soon as a number was said the next blow landed and it took barely even five swats before John was sobbing into the couch cushions, his count coming out in soft gasps and whimpers. Eliza made sure not to hit too hard, just turning his ass a nice red with no bruising. The last blow was the hardest, causing John to yelp loudly in pain before remembering to say the last count. 

“You took your spanking very well, John,” Eliza said, rubbing his back gently. “Stand up for me, love.” John took a deep breath and stood, turning to face Eliza. She smiled softly, holding an open bottle of water up for him to take a couple sips. Once he'd drank about half the bottle Eliza rested it down on the table. “Go kneel in the corner, John. Same position as Alexander.”

“Yes, Mistress,” John said softly, voice hoarse. 

“Alexander, come,” Eliza said as John slowly made his way over to the corner. When Alex and John passed each other, Alex grabbed his hand for a second, squeezing it gently. John gave Alex a small smile before kneeling down in the corner. He was no longer outright sobbing but there were still soft sniffles and the occasional whimper. 

“Bend over, Alex,” Eliza said, resting a hand on his back and guiding him to bend over the sofa. He went easily, wanting this punishment to be over so they could get to the part where they all curled up together on the couch and watched a movie. “Just like John, I want you to count, Alexander.” He nodded. “What's your safeword, pet?”

“Nevis, Mistress,” Alex said softly. 

“Remember you can use it at any time, Alexander,” Eliza reminded him before beginning. Alex lasted longer than John did before he started crying, making it all the way to swat nine before it finally became too much and the sobs began. Eliza finished the spanking off just as quickly and efficiently as John’s, making sure the last blow was the hardest to reinforce the lesson. 

“F-fifteen, Mistress,” Alex sobbed, tears soaking the couch cushion below him. 

“Good boy, Alexander,” Eliza said, resting down the paddle and rubbing his back gently. “You took your punishment beautifully, and all is forgiven now, my sweet. Stand up, darling. And John, you can come over here now as well.”

John opted to crawl over from the corner instead of walking while Alexander stood slowly, accepting the bottle of water from Eliza and drinking it in carefully measured sips. When John arrived at their side, Eliza handed him the rest of his water, smiling fondly at him as he drank his water. 

“Now, all is forgiven, my sweet boys,” Eliza said, pressing kisses onto each of their cheeks. “Would you like some pyjamas to wear or just a warm blanket to wrap up in?”

“Blanket please,” John said softly, resting his now empty water bottle onto the coffee table. 

“Me too,” Alex said, leaning into Eliza’s side and resting his head on her shoulder. 

“Okay,” Eliza smiled, wrapping her arm around Alexander and rubbing his side gently as John grabbed the blankets off the back of the couch. “Thank you, John.”

“You're welcome, Mistress,” John said, handing one to her to wrap Alex in before slinging the other over his shoulders. Once both of her boys were wrapped in their blankets she sat down in the middle of the sofa, patting the cushions on either side of her for the boys to lay down. John and Alex both quickly climbed into the couch, laying down on their sides with both their heads in Eliza’s lap. She smiled, running her fingers gently through her boys’ hair.

“My good boys,” Eliza said softly, nails gently scratching against scalp. “My sweet boys who sometimes make mistakes but are always wonderful and precious and loved.”

The praise did wonders to soothe both submissives’ souls, even if it did nothing for their sore asses, and it wasn’t long before all the tension of that evening bled away, leaving Eliza with a pair of pliant and practically purring submissives in her lap. She smiled fondly down at her boys, reaching over to grab the remote and switching on a random movie for them to enjoy. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~~I promise the next instalment of AYM 'verse will be up soon as soon as I decide how badly I want to hurt the Laurens siblings so if you have thoughts on that let me know~~
> 
>  
> 
> [Philip](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/43/d7/aa/43d7aa0fb1b2f45b2b99c69dedf353c4.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> [Philip's pyjamas](http://www.marksandspencer.com/2-pack-printed-pure-cotton-sleepsuits/p/p60130243?image=SD_04_T78_6705_ZZ_X_EC_90&color=MULTI&prevPage=plp&pdpredirect)
> 
>  
> 
> [Philip's sleeping bag](https://image.windeln.de/windeln-media/ac/28/f4/e4/55c2585de4b09205e4f428ac.1000x1000.jpg) aka a Babygro. The kids I take care of have these are they're super cute. Also great because they can't climb out of their cots while wearing them.
> 
>  
> 
> [The nightlight](https://heavyeditorial.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/lizber-led-baby-night-light-with-moon-star-projector-360-degree-rotation.jpg?w=531&quality=65&strip=all)
> 
>  
> 
> I also have TONS of notes about this particular AU that didn't seem relevant to this particular story but do explain/enrich the AU so if you'd like to hear them hit me up on [Tumblr](https://isnonstop.tumblr.com)


End file.
